Referring to FIG. 1, a textile 54 includes a large number of intensively mutually perpendicularly woven threads. The weaving work is completed with a plurality of pairs of vertically moving elements 5a and 5b for respectively carrying warps. On the one hand, two lateral controlling devices 51a and 51b respectively carry the two straps 42a and 42b. In one specific stroke, the left gripper 44a carries the weft 43 rightwardly to pass weft 43 to the right gripper 44b until the right gripper 44b reaches the right end. On the other hand, a weft insertion member 53 moves vertically to and fro along the warp direction to increase the closeness between two wefts 43.
In a control mechanism of a prior art loom as shown in FIG. 2, a linearly reciprocatingly moving slider 60 carries therewith a driver 63 to guidedly move along groove 62 of the screw rod 61. Mother prior art loom control mechanism as shown in FIG. 3 translates the fixed drivers 73 of a pair of driving bodies 74 along the screw thread 72 of the screw rod 71. But, as shown in FIGS. 2 & 3, the clearance between the driver 63 or 73 and the screw groove 62 or the screw thread 72 due to unavoidable manufacturing errors and/or the excessive preloaded pressure between the driver 63 or 73 and the screw rod 61 or 71 due to assembling errors may easily cause noise and tremendous vibration during the operation of the mechanism, which adversely wears away the operating surfaces of the drivers and the screw rods, and affects the textile quality and the working environment.